User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Heaven Chronicles begining!
Last time in Tales of nephilim! Last time in Tales of nephilim we saw how Atropos begin hers guardian plan to capture Darkness, who was now pieces and spreaded around Allverse to hide and regaining his former power. We also saw how Atropos gaved lower mltiverse guardians like Metatron to instructions about Darkness. There was also battle between demons and angels on random planet in one of many universes. Darkness was leading his demons against angels and their supreme commander Samael the Archangel. Darkness butler suggest they could corrupt Samael and bring him to ``Dark side``, which pleased Darkness and says it would be great plan. But how we get this situtation. We must go little back and see how everything begined in this lower multiverse and leaded to this moment. We shall now see it now in... Heaven Chronicles begining! Location: Local multiverse, first empty universe. Time: Maybe few milleniums in Allverse calendar, but in this multiverse time has just begun tic forwards... In emptiness alone? Inside empty place, there is golden cocoon. You could see inside it and see being inside cocoon in fetal position. ???: 'Now my child, you may think you are alone here, but you are not. '???: 'Even you can`t see me, i will be always with you, always your side, in every your breath and every step you take. '???: 'Now then. It`s your time to begin fill this place with your powers. Make places, make life, make everything what you can think and ensure that life will grow and evolve further and beyond. Now begin your JOYRNEY!!! ''Brigth ligth shoots out cocoon as it brakes and being ligth shines every part in empty place. As ligth goes by it greated planets, suns, solar systems, galaxies, universes and life all around empty universes, what are now full of life in mere seconds and not empty anymore. Being slowly rises to standing position and begin look around what he has created. This being was tall muscular man with long blond hair, eyes with no iris, but with golden glow and only wearing white loincloth. '''Being: ''Hmm, so this is my creation, from my own imgination. (Looks his both hands) This power is awesome, but i have to use it carefully.'' ???: 'Yes, you have. '''Being: '''Who? Where? ''As Being tried look around where voice comed from, suddenly tiny ligth ball appears front of him. 'Existence: '''Why hello there. I see you are waken up and ready for work. '''Being: '''Who are you?! '''Existence: '''How rude of me. I am Existence. Supreme deity of Allverse, but you can call me mother. Hmm, i call you...call you...you...Ah, now i know. You will be Lucifer. Lucifer the Demiurge. '''Lucifer: '''Wha...what??? (looks Existence at mouth open) '''Existence: '''I put this simple. There is many of your kind in other lower multiverses and your mission is create and sustain life in universes. You can do almost everything to complish your mission, but main mission is to grow life further and help them go even further. '''Lucifer: '.....I...(rises finger)... 'Existence: '''Oh, you must have more questions, i presume. I have give you enough information how you get started and you already have. Oh and final thing if you see ``Dark being`` don`t hesitate destroy it and if you find ball with purple glow with snake eye with dark being, inform me immediately, okey. You can call me just thinking me. Any more questions? '''Lucifer: '(lowers his finger) Actually...no. 'Existence: '''Good. I will now go, i have other things to do. So, go now and make mommy proud. ''Existence vanishes from Lucifer leaving hers new ``baby`` look after what he has made and how he will start grow it further. In mean time behinds universes there was ``dark being`` who has listened all and giggles. 'Darkness: '''Oh, Existence my dear, don`t worry. I will take good care this lower multiverse and it`s universes as they grow too. Hmm, i think i start with that planet. (looks down and vanish with shadows) ''Lucifer started go personally different universes and help habitants to make their life better. He teached others new technogies and others how use magic to help their lifes. But little know to Lucifer he didn`t see dark entity which followed every place where Lucifer has visited and crush or takes away everything what Lucifer had accomplish. Example... '''Peacefull village Village leader: 'Ohh thank lord. We never would think with this our life would be more easier. '''Lucifer: '''No need thank me, i just wanna you be happy and now you surely has more plans make your society grow even larger and better. '''Village leader: '''Surely. '''Lucifer: '''Alrigth, see you around i will go another place. (vanishes) 'Greeping darkness Darkness: '(appears behind leader) He was nice to teach about how you can use those pipes to lead water to your fields? '''Village leader: '''Yes he is. Yes is most great lord to us. I am sorry, but who you are? '''Darkness: '''Sure, sure. Ah, where is my manners, you can call me firend. '''Village leader: '''Friend? '''Darkness: '''Yes, but back to case. Lucifer where great as he told you this, but do you know that your neighour village uses magic to grow their plants and food. Lucifer has teach them use magic to help their live. '''Village leader: '''But they are elves. They always are friendly towards us and surely help us if we need? ''In this time other villagers has also gather to listen what Darkness speak with his seductive tong... 'Darkness: '''Are you suure? Why then they are not told or tech you use magic like they do? Why they use magic to help their live and you crawl in mud and build with hard work your pipe lines, while their just say hoccus poccus and job is done. '''Village leader: '''I..but..they... 'Gorruption has begun! Darkness: 'I can give you answer. They think you as low race, not forthy or same line as you. They are probably now sitting, enjoying and laughing their asses off, while you labour in mud to achieve your goals. And who faults this all is. It is your creator fault. He favores others, while others will suffer. I will tell you this because i love you all as equilly, i am probaly last humanist, what you can see. '''Villager 1: '''Yeah, why we must suffer? '''Villager 2: '''Lets go and get their magic!! '''Villager 3: '''Let them suffer too!!! '''Village leader: '''I... but.... '''Darkness: '(appears leader back and whispers his ear) You know what you must do. '''Village leader: '''Yes...YES, we will take their magic, why they must be better than us, we will take what is ours! '''All villagers: '''Yes! Yes! Yes! ''Dakness wacth as villagers taked their weapons and toolls what they could get their hands and begin march towards elves territory. Darkness did this to other planets, solar systems, galaxies and even other universes. As'' habitants of universe taked their actions too as they begin battle each other they begin same time mutilate and twist to horrile beings.... In mean time Lucifer had created already dozens of universes and wacthed them above like child reads their story book. '''Lucifer: '''Everything looks good....Hmm, what is this??? '''Lucifer: '''They...are...figthing...each others?! But why...and even there. In other galaxy and (look around whole multiverse) IT IS HAPPENING ALL IN UNIVERSES!!! '''Lucifer: ''Aargh, what i do? What i do? I can`t call mum just yet and told that i have fail. Is this dark being doing, but i can`t see it? Is it or not? (start panic) Wait, was that it. The dark being over there? Now i must...ah where did it go? (looks around universes)'' Lucifer: ''Where is it? I can`t handle this alone. Calm down Lucifer, you can do it. Yes i can. I need a plan and i need guardians to tell and spread that plan.'' Heavenly wars, has begun. Lucifer snap his fingers and created one universe, but this was different. There was no habitants as other universes, but in universe atmosphere was calm and relaxing. There was like harmony all time. Lucifer appeared largest planet of universe, which was center of universe. This planet was covered almost with golden stuctures and streets and one ernomous castle which can be seen from outher space. Lucifer: ''Yes this will be perfect place from my operations and now the guardians...'' Lucifer lifted his hands and begin form being front of him. This being was tall humanoid figure had silver armour and black hair with golden bang and violet eyes. Being most remarkable feat was his twelve golden wings with sprouds from his back. Almost after his creation, being kneeled before his creator. Lucifer: 'You shall be called Samael the Archangel. You will be Heavens army supreme commander and these will be your generals, lieutentants and soldiers... ''Lucifer wawed his hand and front of castle yard (this yard before castle entrance stairs is ernomous by the way) appeared estimate three trillion angelic beings, with all had their own legion and front of each legion stands lieutentant ready to command their legion and take orders from their generals. Behind to Samael formed ten angelic beings with each having six wings. Most notable generals where Michael, Uriel, Rafael, Gabriel, Azrael, Vepar and Azazel. Lucifer then forms scroll his right hand and sword to his left and gives them to Samael. 'Lucifer: '''These will be your weapons against chaos which rages trough multiverse. With this scroll you teach to my new teach to these habitansts and with this sword you shall punish those who will broke it. '''Samael: '''Understood. (Turn around) You hearded our lords order! Now then it time to go and fulfill it!!! (rises his sword) '''All angels: '''Glory for Heaven!!! ''Angels start march and then fly to universes by portals which where formed along side path to fortress of heaven in golden city. In one universe Darkness is watching as his demons goes rampage and tears a part anything what comes in their way. But suddenly trumped sound is heard and sky big rip appears sky. In tear angels begins come out and attack demons around planet. '' ''Heavenly wars, has begun. 'Gabriel: '''Slaughter all demons, guard civials and escord them to safe zone! '''Morax: '''Yes, Mistress it will done in no time. '''Darkness: '''So, Lucifer wants play with big kids games. SO be it then!!! 'Heavenly wars has begun. Lucifer has created own army to answer Darkness messing up his multiverse. Will it be enough to stop Darkness for corrupting universes and will habitansts of universes start follow Lucifer`s great ``salvation plan``. Find out in next story chapter Heaven Chronicles rebellion! Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts